Burn In The White Light
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What if Alexis had defeated Jaden in the White Night Duel? What would happen to Jaden? Would he see the Light or continue to resist it? White Alexis/Jaden! One-Shot?


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Here's hoping you all had a great Easter holiday! I'm back again with another story about my favorite white-clad duelist, White Alexis. This one was inspired by Randy Orton's old WWE theme, the aptly-named Burn In My Light. It again casts White Alexis as the smug, cocky and arrogant opponent to Jaden just like the anime, but with an interesting twist. Check it out!_

Alexis smirked smugly at Jaden. She clearly was at a disadvantage with Jaden's Flare Neos on the field, but she seemed unconcerned despite the fact that she'd likely lose on this turn, which confused Jaden.

"Lex, don't you see? Sartorius has made you forget everything you ever believed in! You're not a follower for other people! And besides, taking orders from someone else? Whatever happened to your independence? The old Lex would never be such a jerk." Jaden spoke up calmly.

Alexis chuckled coldly, flashing him a sweet grin, at least in her eyes. In her eyes, she was the righteous one, while Jaden was the evil mindless slave, while Jaden thought the opposite. That's why she had been so harsh to him, it was simply tough love from the girl in white.

"You just don't get it, do you dork?" Alexis asked, sneering. Her eyes which were once light amber-gold and that Jaden secretly found captivating were now a dark cold lifeless amber golden shade in Jaden's view, but Alexis knew better. Her eyes were empty for a reason, they radiated light by themselves so it was pointless for them to have "life" to them. They were cold, but beautifully perfect eyes that were blessed by the white Light Alexis had given her life to.

Jaden chuckled sheepishly. "Afraid not Lex." He answered.

Alexis rolled her eyes in disgust. "You talk about this not being me and all, well your wrong. The Alexis you see before you, The White Alexis has always existed deep within my heart and soul! Think about it, Jay. If you beat me, you're technically committing murder. You'd be killing a part of me." Alexis replied with a cold smile.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock and confusion as did the eyes of Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Atticus up in the stands. They were left dumbfounded by Alexis' bold claim.

Alexis chuckled in amusement, crossing her arms as she waited for Jaden to answer her.

"Lex, you're talking crazy!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis laughed softly, bursting into a fit of giggling for about a minute before she calmed down, grinning coolly at her enemy. "So, let me get this straight. Because I tell you the honest truth, you think I'm nuts?" She asked, very amused.

"Uh...yeah. Look at yourself Lex. Dressing all in white and worshipping some kind of Light and calling a fortune-teller your Master? You never would let anyone tell you what to do!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis growled. "Shut up! How dare you insult my faith and belief in the holy white Light!" She snapped angrily, her eyes blazing in cold fury.

"But Lex..." Jaden answered, a little hurt.

"What dweeb?! What idiocy do you want me to try and fall for?!" She sneered, glaring dangerously at him.

"It isn't you. You're treating this Light like it's some kind of religion that you have to stay loyal to to even have fun!" Jaden declared.

"It is! It's my religion, my faith and I will defend it until the day I die, loser!" She snapped.

Jaden shook his head. "No, it's messing with your head Lex. You gotta wake up!" He pleaded.

Alexis scoffed. "I told you! Who I am is who I've always been meant to be. And soon you'll join me, it's fate. Your darkness will burn in my light!" She sneered.

"Burn in your light? You've lost it Lex!" Jay yelled.

"You can believe what you wish dork, but let me tell you something. Even if you beat me in this duel, I won't totally die. I will be forever protected by the Light, it's white flame always burning in my heart. In other words, I'm invincible!" She laughed.

"I thought you were all about ice." Jaden teased.

"Shut up you idiot! It's a metaphor! No matter what you say, my heart won't shake! It's beyond frozen! Everything I do now is for the White World! Now make your move..if you want to be a murderer that is, go ahead and attack me." She dared with a cold smirk.

Jaden looked at her, seeing the cold gleam in her eyes as he took a deep breath. "I...I'd really be killing you if I attacked?" He asked softly.

Alexis chuckled softly. "That's right Jay, I'd die in the fire of your Flare Neos. It's up to you. But I know you'll make the right decision..." She answered sweetly.

Jaden looked back at his friends longingly before he sighed, looking back to Alexis. "I could never do that to you Lex...I end my turn."

Alexis smiled as Jaden's Flare Neos vanished, returning to his deck because of it's adverse special effect. "You made the right choice Jay." She said sweetly, though the smugness in her voice was obvious.

"I'm not sure if this is really the right choice Lex." Jaden answered.

Alexis smiled a cold smug but sweet smile. "Don't worry, everything will be clear in moments." She said, drawing her card but she knew she wouldn't need it. The duel was hers. "White Night Dragon, attack him directly!"

Her dragon obeyed, launching a mighty ice blast at Jaden, making him scream in pain as the remainder of his life points dropped to 0 before he was blinded by a burst of white light...

To be continued?


End file.
